The invention relates to tubes such as those used in conventional caulking guns. In particular, the invention relates to the applicator tips from which caulking (or another composition of similar viscosity) is dispensed from a caulk tube.
Conventional caulking tubes typically include a cone-shaped end portion that the user cuts to open the tube to release the caulk.
As an associated problem, once the applicator tip (which is typically made of a polymer) is cut, the size of the opening can no longer be reduced, but only increased by cutting the tip at a larger-diameter portion closer to the tube. Additionally, caulking tips are often cut at a slight angle because an angled tip provides for smoother release of the caulk and better adherence to the surface being caulked. Thus, if a user cuts the cone at an improper or less helpful angle, the only manner of correcting the angle is to cut the tip again and form a larger opening. In turn, if the user wants a smaller opening, or a different angle for the opening, the only realistic option is to start with a fresh tube of caulk.